Love or Lies
by sunnyandwoody
Summary: Jerome and Fabain feel something for each other. They start to fall in love, or so they think. As their relationship continues, will it be love, or lies? Fabian/Jerome
1. Chapter 1

I've never written a House of Anubis story before, I hope everyone likes it. I decided to write about Fabian and Jerome because I think that they would be a cute couple.

Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis

Fabian Pov:

"Fabian, Fabian wake up," someone opened the door to mine and Mick's room, but I just stayed still and screwed my eyes closed, not wanting to be bothered.

The person moved into the room, and closed the door behind them. The floorboards creaked under their heavy footsteps. They were walking towards me. I suddenly felt two hands on my waist and stomach.

"Fabian, wake up," the person said a little louder and I jolted up in bed and almost hit them in the face.

I looked over and saw Jerome. He looked sweaty and scared, maybe even confused. His eyes were covered with worry, and concern.

"What," I snapped, annoyed, but when Jerome flinched away from me, I softened.

"Jerome, what is it?"

He looked at me and hung his head.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, it's just that Alfie has been down in the cellar for hours and I'm really worried about him."

I had a really funny feeling in my stomach as he said those words.

"Alright," I grumbled, pushing my covers aside and getting out of bed, "just give me a minute."

Jerome and I left my room and five minutes later, I had dragged Nina out of bed to open the secret passage way down to the cellar. The three of us walked around the cellar for a couple of minutes before we all heard this really pathetic whining coming from one of the bigger cabinets against the wall. After we debated about it being a practical joke, Nina opened the two doors to a very scared Alfie in half of a zombie costume. Jerome knelt down and put both of his hands on Alfie's cheeks and tried to get him to talk, but all that came out were little whimpers and moans. As I looked at them and their position, I felt that funny feeling in my gut again. What is this funny feeling anyway? Jealousy maybe, but jealousy of Jerome and Alfie? With a little help from Nina, we got Alfie out of the cabinet and back into his own bed without Victor creeping out at us. The very next morning, everyone was sitting at the table except for Jerome and Alfie. I am still really worried about Alfie, but mostly what happened yesterday night and the weird feelings toward him. But, right before I was about to leave for school to have some alone time to sort out these crazy feelings of mine, Jerome grabbed my hand and pulled me into the Laundry room, with everyone shooting me questioning glances

"Fabian, what do I do, Alfie won't talk to me, and he just cowers away from me all the time and won't let me touch him." Jerome was looking at me with concern in his eyes and then he stared down at our hands.

He was still holding my hand in his. It felt really nice. Jerome's hand was really warm and soft, just like him. Who would have thought that Jerome would have a sensitive side to him? I blushed and he let go of my hand, blushing as well.

"Well, try to get Trudy to talk to him while we're at school and tell her that if she can't get anything out of him, he'll have to go to the hospital to be checked out." I said quickly and then ran for the door.

Jerome was quicker and grabbed my arm. I was standing in front of him again. He was staring at me really weirdly and I had butterflies in my stomach. I know I'm bi, because I like Nina, or at least I think I do and before I came to school here, some boy at my old school had caught my eye. I stared back into his eyes. I saw want, need, longing. Jerome wanted me. I had always thought that if I was going to be with one of the guys from Anubis house, it would be Mick, but not Jerome. He tilted his head so his lips were inches from mine, his hot breath ghosting over my lips and making them all tingly. He started moving closer. We are going to kiss for sure and I wasn't doing anything to stop is, but my body was unresponsive anyways. A door suddenly slammed somewhere in the house and Jerome jumped away from me. He looked at me apologetically and ran out the door.

I guess I was wrong about Jerome wanting me. I should have known. I leaned against the wall and slide down until my butt hit the floor. I didn't want to get up or move, or anything, but sit in my own sorrow. I didn't move for a couple of hours and when I did, it wasn't to go into school late, it was to reach into my bag and pull out the notebook I use to help Nina and I figure out the clues to this big mystery. I had all of the puzzle pieces drawn on a couple of sheets of paper along with all of the riddles written down and all of the math problems I used to help figure out the riddles.

"Fabian, why aren't you at school?" Trudy asked suddenly, startling me.

I stare up at her and frown, what to say to Trudy? Trudy doesn't know about the elixir or the search or anything. I was still looking at her, lost in thought about Jerome and this morning. It was so bad that I didn't even realize when Trudy had left and the door quickly shut behind her. I shook my head to get rid of my daze and looked at my watch. The rest of the house should be back in a couple of minutes and then I can talk to Jerome. I hurriedly put my notebook back in my bag and stood up from the floor. I opened the door and stupid me for not watching where I was going, I bumped into someone and fell on top of them. They were soft and warm, just like…Jerome? I looked at the persons' face and it was indeed Jerome with his blond hair as messy as usual and his blue eyes looking up at me and smile appearing on his face. I sat up and moved off of him so that he could sit as well.

"Fabian, how come you weren't at school?" Jerome questioned, looking at me like I had yellow fever or something.

"I…I don't know," I answered looking down at my lap instead of at Jerome.

I could feel his intense gaze on me so I looked up and met his eyes.

"You don't have to be scared of me, you know," Jerome teased.

I wasn't scared, just really nervous around him and apparently very jealous when he was with Alfie. I didn't want to say anything but the awkward silence was starting to kill me.

"How's Alfie?" I asked, completely off topic.

"I actually don't know; I came to see you first," That made me blush, "I didn't see you at school so after, I came back and talked to Trudy and she told me that the last time she saw you was in the laundry room. You stayed here all day, right where I left you, why?"

I thought for a couple of minutes. Why did I stay here all day? Great, I didn't even know.

Before I could say anything, Alfie ran in and slapped Jerome across the face.

"I hate you, still!" He shouted and then ran off again.

Jerome clutched his cheek and hissed in pain. There was a red mark on it that looked exactly like Alfie's hand.

"What was that all about?" I asked, as I grabbed Jerome's hand and moved it from his cheek to examine the skin.

"Alfie and I kind of got into a fight this morning and I told him I wanted to change rooms and that's partly why he won't talk to me and then I also told him that I'm…" he mumbled and looked at me with worry in his eyes.

He worries way too much and it ruins his pretty eyes.

"What, I didn't get that last part," I said with a teasing smile.

He looked at me worriedly and then took both of my hands in his, "Fabian, I'm gay and I think I'm in love with you."

I didn't know what to say, so I looked at him, smiled, and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled at me and I pulled him in for a hug. He was sort of awkwardly sitting next to me so I pulled him into my lap where I linked my arms under his and around his mid-section and he had his around my neck.

I hope that I didn't go to fast. The first chapter doesn't really have any actor of any plot of what not, it's just a couple of moments with Fabian and Jerome. Anyway, I think that I'll either to Jerome Pov every other chapter or just keep it Fabian Pov for the whole story, I'm not sure yet. I just hate it when people write a story and there are 7 different Povs and 1000 words because then its like…here's an example.

Fabian Pov:

I think the new girl is really nice…. 50 sentences later…

Mike Pov:

Fabian just thinks she's nice, that's ridiculous, and they have to get together…. 42 sentences later…

And then I end up thinking that Fabian is talking about himself in third person, to himself, which would be really weird, don't you guys agree?...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this chapter 2 of my amazing Jerome and Fabian Love or Lies story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yet...

Jerome Pov:

Wow! Fabian kissed me and now I'm hugging him to death, wow! I really need to stop saying wow. But I can't, wow, I'm really weird. Okay, I'm done saying wow. Oh wow, I just said it twice again, wow! Okay, I'm done for real now, I hope. Probably not though. Fabian, Fabian, Fabian, the best person in the world. Keeping myself away from him in front of the rest of the house is going to be hard, unless of coarse, he wants to come out now.

Fabian and I were still hugging. I love him, I really do, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"god, I love you," I whispered into his neck.

"I love you too, Jerome, but I think we should get off the laundry room floor before someone sees us like this. When we come out to the rest of the house and Victor and Trudy, I don't want it to be that they find out because of what they see in here, but becuase we showed them, with style." Fabian smiled and kissed my nose.

I didn't really want to get off of his lap, but I knew that even thought Fabian was smiling he was still serious. I groaned and stood up, then offered him a hand. He took my hand in his, god his hands are warm, and I pulled him up. He smiled at me and let go of my hand. Fabian opened the door and motioned for me to go first, but then I panicked.

"What are we going to say to everyone when we go out there," I asked frantic.

"Um... Just tell them that this morning, you and I were talking about how to get Alfie to talk to you and I didn't go to school because I didn't feel well and I stayed here and you came to check on me after school," Fabian said the lie like he had been thinking about it all day, wow, he's good.

Great I just wow again and again. Fabian and I walked out of the laundry room to be greeted with an empty dinning rooms, kitchen and living room, well so much for the lie.

"Where is everyone?" Fabian questioned.

" I don't know, did they have dinner with out us?" I asked, smiling a little, as if to make it a joke.

Fabian shook his head and looked at his watch, "It's only 4:15, supper is in 1 hour, so... What do you want to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, I love Fabian, I really do, but things are just really awkward. Maybe this wouldn't happen if we just came out so that I could kiss him until he fainted, yep, that would be nice

"Fabian!" an American voice called, Nina.

She ran down the stairs and jumped on him. She kissed his cheek and then whispered something in his ear. Fabian had a confused look on his face so Nina got off of him and pulled him up the stairs until I couldn't see them anymore. She kissed him, just like he did to me, this is awful. And he didn't do anything to stop it either. I couldn't stop the tears that came. They came in bulk and without any warning. The we're falling down my face like water off a waterfall. It was all to much. I tried to wipe the tears away, but more came so I just gave up. I walked slowly to my room and closed the door softly. Alfie wasn't here, but I'm sure if he was I would be getting smacked in the face again. I sat down on my bed and sighed, Fabian abandoned me, for Nina? Without an, I'll be right back, or Nina, I want to stay with Jerome. I was still in my school uniform, which is so unlike me. Normally, after school, I go back to my room and change into something more comfortable. I changed into my a button up shirt and black vest with black jeans and white shoes. That's better. I smiled at little to myself then frowned again and sat on my bed once more.

3 hour later after my homework was all done and I was just sitting, staring at the floor was when Fabian came back. His hair was ruffled and he has some shiny, pink substance smeared all over his face. I raised my eyebrows and gave him my best, 'are you serious' face. He quickly ran to my mirror, groaned when he saw his face and used the back of his hand to wipe his cheeks and lips.

"sorry,"he apologized, "Nina got a little carried away."

"what were you guys doing up there," I questioned him, standing up.

"Well, um, we...I can't tell you..." Fabian scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

I shook my head and felt my eyes watering.

"we haven't even been together for a day and your already keeping secrets from me," I mumbled, and wiped my nose.

"no, it's not a secret, Nina just doesn't want anyone to know."

"know what Fabian? Are you guys having sex behind my back or something? Re you in love with her and not me?" I asked question after question, each on making tears roll down my face because this didn't Lund like Fabian at all.

Fabian was a good student, polite and most certainly not a cheater. He was honest and the only time he lies is to keep things from victor, but everyone can understand that. He suddenly enveloped me into a hug, and wiped the tears off my face.

"there is nothing going on between me and Nina, even thou she would like there to be. She was kissing me and she doesn't want one else to know. Amber, Alfie, and Patricia already know and she doesn't want anyone else in, okay."

Fabian pulled away from the hug to look into my eyes and see if I was okay with that. Even though I wasn't, I nodded my head and wiped more tears off my face. Fabian smiled and kissed my cheek and left the room.

Wow, Fabian and Jerome haven't been together very long and their relationship isn't going to well. Will they pull threw, or will Fabian run to Nina after all? Read and review to find out. [the reviewing is just so that I will write more =)]


End file.
